One Of The Lads
by Lollydolly8
Summary: (Dougie Fiction) Being 'One of the Lads' and having a younger brother as part of The Vamps is GREAT!...But is that all about to change? (In Progress)
1. Prologue

_*****This Story is for Fictional Purpose Only-Information Regarding Characters In This Fiction Is NOT Accurate*****_

 **Prologue**

4 boys and 1 girl, that is how it's remained since the conception of The Vamps, thanks to my younger brother James for being involved as their Guitarist.  
The reason _I_ got so involved with the boys is because they spent every evening visiting each others houses either to gossip about 'Guy Things' or practice some of their songs, which in my case meant i saw them at least twice a week...Every week.  
I bonded really quickly with Brad, Connor and Tristan, the other 3 band members and we all were best of friends in no time at all, eventually it became a very rare occurrence that anyone of us would be seen alone from our little group as it felt incomplete if just one of us was unavailable.  
Being my younger brother, people thought that James would be jealous of me being besties with his band mates, but we both shared a close sibling bond as I wasn't your average girly girl.  
James and I only have a year and one half between us in age and I made a decision as I grew up to swap my Barbie dolls for action men like he had and asked my mum for some hot wheels cars like he owned just so I could drive them around on his play mat with a little town printed on it.

I always excepted the fact that I was a girl and he was a boy and in my teenager years I thought I would make the most of it too fit in with the girls at school, but I soon realised that I couldn't stand the backstabbing and bitching that accompanied being friendly with a bunch of girls and the hours they spent in the mirror with their lip glosses and mascara making themselves up to look pretty just wasn't ME!. I always believed the best way to be pretty is to show off your natural beauty.  
After enduring that, make up turned out to be my enemy and hair product didn't exist in my world as everyday my hair was scraped back into my signature ponytail, some days I had my baseball cap perched on my head either side ways or back ways, my boyfriend style jeans where my favourite item of clothing paired with a fitted T-shirt which had some random image or designers name on the front of it and I only owned 2 pairs of shoes, my winter pair of DC trainers and for the summer my black and white converse.  
I was pretty much an outcast at school due to my image, it was mostly the girls that were the worst, laughing behind my back and calling me spiteful names, the guys by far were the nicer of the two sexes, they would offer to hang out with me but they would never date me as I assumed they were embarrassed by my choice to become a Tomboy.  
Back then I didn't think life itself was going to treat me fair, but the future turned out to be brighter than I had ever imagined...


	2. Chapter 2- The Show

"Whaaaat, I've lost again!" Connor yelled and threw his playstation controller on the sofa next to him as he gave in to defeat  
"You should know by now that nobody can beat me at any racing games, i'm just too good" I replied smugly  
"Aren't you forgetting sis that i've almost beaten you on this game, if it hadn't been for mum asking me to do my chores and distracting me i would've won!..I think we need a rematch" James piped up and reached over for the controller that Connor had disregarded We were just about the start our game when we had another interuption and instead of it being our mother it was a member of the stage crew equiped with a pair of black headphones over his head and a clipboard full of documents in his hand  
"Guys, your required on stage in 5 minutes and miss you'll need to stay in here or step out into the public area" He informed  
"She won't be doing either!..I thought it was all agreed that Saffy could watch from the side stage at every show? Just because she's not in the band and we're not the main act, it doesn't mean she can get pushed to a side and forgotten about" Tristan firmly announced The crew member nodded his head to give his permission for me to go backstage and went on his way to make sure everything else was going to plan I felt bad for this guy as he was only doing his job, but i did agree with Tristan as they were promised by the organisers and the main acts management team that i would be able to have the perks of watching them up close and personal as they refused to play without me being there.

~*~  
The guys quickly ditched the playstation and grabbed everything they required for their show and we followed another member of the crew through a set of quiet and empty corridors in to darkness with only a few dimmed wall lights to guide the way to the stage, the noise of the crowds screaming, the music playing and the shuffling of all the crew working backstage over powered our voices and we had no option but to shout at each other to be heard.  
Within minutes the first band walked off the stage and passed us all, the looks on their face showed they were completely overwhelmed from their set and i knew at that particular moment the nerves would've started to settle in for the boys, But you know what guys are like?..They try too hide it, otherwise they'd be perceived as the weaker one in the group.  
"Guys! You'll be great, they will love you!" I shouted to them and gave them each a Big Hero 6 syle fist bump to lighten the mood and bring smiles to their faces (If you haven't seen the Big Hero 6 fist pump, you need to watch it!)  
"Cheers Saff" They replied one after another as we all walked towards the side stage just in time for their introduction  
"...Put your hands together for THE VAMPS!" Yelled the front man and the boys stepped foot on to the stage with ALOT of screaming girls in front of them waiting for their performance I didn't move an inch from where i stood but i couldn't shake off the feeling that i was being watched by someone from a short distance, i tore myself away from watching my brother and his band to try and catch the culprit who was burning their stare in to my back only to find that nobody was there, I just saw the stage crew running around being busy as usual getting everything perfect for the main acts appearance.  
My curiosity took over and i left the side stage to have a look around as i wasn't satified with my findings as i knew that i wasn't going crazy, someone was most definately spying on me, it was getting darker and the music became quieter the further i ventured and i ended falling to the floor after tripping over an object that lay in front of me, i picked it up and after a close inspection i found a switch that turned on a strip of neon green LED lights along the fret which gave away it's shape, it was a bass guitar  
"This is so cool, Connor should sooooo have one of these" I said to myself  
"I know it's cool and i don't think it's owner would be too happy if another person copied his idea" A male voice replied making my heart jump in to my throat, i couldn't see who the mystery man was as it was too dark, but the lights on the bass lit up a few of his facial features, he had soft waves in his hair and a very dominant jaw line, i paniced and placed the bass down on the floor against the wall in what i could see was a safe place.  
"I'm so sorry, Could you inform the owner that i'm very sorry for snooping around his equipment and if i've broken anything on his bass too contact the agent of The Vamps and i'll pay for any damages i've caused" I said riddled with embarressment and walked off back towards the side stage to finish watching the show...


	3. Chapter 3-The Mystery Visitor

We all retreated back to the dressing room after the show, the adrenaline was still pumping and the boys could only talk about the experience they had shared just moments ago and too my surprise none of them were even bothered about getting the Playstation fired up again.  
I felt slightly left out, which was very rare in my case, i obviously couldn't share the thoughts and emotions they were feeling as i hadn't experienced the same thing as they had so i just slumped myself across the sofa listening to their little stories until the loud humming of the bass echoed through the walls to indicate that more music had started and the main band had taken the stage, i wanted to have a sneak peak.  
"Guys I'm out of here, i don't belong in this conversation, plus you all reek of B.O. and i can't take the smell any longer, i'll be back when you lot have showered and all this 'pop star' adrenaline has left the room" I interupted and pushed myself off the sofa  
"Your not turning all girly on us are you Saff-ron? Because if you are we might have to send you back home, this is no place for a girl" Tristan smirked perched on the arm of the sofa  
"You know i hate being called by my full name and if you don't shut up Tristan, i'll show you just how 'girly' i can be!" I bantered and pushed him playfully which almost caused him to fall off  
"What are you up to then Saff?" Brad asked curiously  
"I'm just going to watch the main band, who is it again?" I asked rattling my brains to remember their name  
"McFly. And if your going to watch them, just be careful because your not really supposed to be wondering around this place on your own" James said being the protective younger brother as always. I swear it should be the other way around?  
"Don't worry bro, I won't get you in to trouble" I said as i walked out the door towards the stage area once more

~*~  
I re-entered through the dressing room door exactly one and a half hours later full of excitment causing the door to crash against the wall with force, blatantly the boys hadn't quite finished tidying themselves up as Connor and Brad were casually stood topless in their jeans and James was in the mirror styling his hair  
"Why didn't any of you tell me about this McFly band before, i like them" I announced and all eyes turned to me with a slight bit of shock beaming from them  
"I've heard the music you listen too Saff and we didn't think McFly would be your cup of tea" Brad announced as he put on his clean T-Shirt  
"Yeah sis, they're a bit different to My Chemical Romance and Bullet For My Valentine, so we didn't think you'd be interested" James said now looking back to the mirror in complete consentration mode over his hair.  
I was about to speak when there was a light knock on the door and in came a guy who looked as if he was in his late 30's early 40's dressed in smart jeans, trainers and a designer dress shirt, he must have been someone important otherwise he wouldn't have been shaking the hands of my brothers band, he carried on speaking to them for a couple minutes before i was recognised by him  
"Hello there, you must be the wonderful Saffy i've heard so much about" He said giving me a less gripped handshake and looked over his shoulder at the guys confused, i wonder what they've said to this guy about me?  
"I hope it was all good things?" I replied giving the guys an evil glance as he turned his attention to them once again  
A long discussion occurred between this mystery man and my brothers band, I really thought this trip was going to be fun for all of us but I instantly felt pushed out and that i no longer belonged in this group anymore, I flopped myself on to the sofa bored to tears searching my brain profusely to figure out what had changed in this short period until my ears perked up at a certain sentence...  
"...How would you like to have a record deal? I can see potential in you guys and seeing as you've settled in so nicely after your first show, I would you like to come and meet McFly because I know they're eager to meet you"  
I couldn't believe my ears, this man was offering my brother and his band a record deal...My Brother Is Going To Be Famous! I also couldn't help but notice my name was then dropped in to the conversation  
"Can Saffy meet them as well as we're all going to be spending a few weeks together?" James asked  
"Saffy is welcome to join us, so off we go, they're ready and waiting to meet this new band on the scene" The mystery man said rubbing his hands together and urging everyone to leave the room.  
I was very confused. Who was this man that left me feeling like 'the sheep' of the group following everyone down the corridor?  
I caught up with Brad and whispered to him desperate for some answers  
"Brad...Please tell me...Who is this man again? I didn't catch his name" I asked  
"His name is Fletch, he manages McFly" He replied cheerily  
"Oh" was the only words i could muster and tagged along behind the group  
Fletch tapped several times on a door that had a plain sheet of A4 paper attached to it with 'MCFLY's Dressing Room' printed in big bold letters, it was so tacky that it had most likely been typed up in a hurry on Microsoft Word. I expected a 24 carat gold engraved plaque to be placed on the door in the shape of a Hollywood star!  
I was last to enter the room and everyone was already getting acquainted with each other, lots of manly hugs were being shared and the shaking of hands as everyone introduced themselves.  
I didn't want to get in the way of their introductions, so I stood against the glossy white door fame picking at my bitten down finger nails when a shadow appeared over the top of me, I looked up instantly into a pair of baby blue eyes, a weird feeling slowly building up in the pit of my stomach as if there were lots of butterflies fluttering around inside, a feeling i hadn't experienced in a very long time.  
"Hi...My name's Dougie" He said with his hand outstretched ready to shake  
I excepted with gratitude only to feel a bolt of electricity flying up my arm when our hands connected, i don't think i was the only one to experience this as i saw the look of astonishment on Dougie's face.  
I swiftly pulled my hand away from his grip and once again looked directly in to his baby blue eyes in the hope to find any recognition as to what happened, but there was nothing jumping out at me that told me he was expecting such a feeling, he was just as confused and shocked as i was.  
"Saff...Come and meet the rest of the band" I heard James say from the opposite side of the room  
I tore my gaze away from Dougie's and looked over in the direction of James to see him waving me over  
"It was nice meeting you Dougie, I'm Saffy" I replied looking back at him for a split second and not daring to shake his hand again as it had already filled my head with dozens of emotions. I gave him a shy smile and walked off to meet the rest of McFly.

To Be Continued...  
(Authors Note: Mcfly will be mentioned ALOT more from the next chapter onwards...Sorry for the wait guys)


	4. Chapter 4- The Unexpected!

A couple of weeks had passed and both bands were so close that they could've almost been recognised as a supergroup, but Connor was under the impression that McFly were only 'buzzing around' because one of them fancied me...Yeah Right!  
We were all on our way to the next destination in a bus that was very much like a mobile home which was hired out to us for the remainder of the tour, James and Tristan we're on the playstation with Connor spectating with his occasional 'Oooh's' or 'Ahhh's' being said , Brad was sat opposite me on the leather sofas playing around with his mobile phone and I was sat comfortably in a pair of dark grey, baggy tracksuit trousers that i had stolen from James, with my black ugg boots and my black fitted Impractical Jokers T-Shirt (These guys are amazing!)  
I had my tablet on my lap with my earphones plugged in, searching Youtube and Itunes for anything McFly related as i had really got into their music, plus... I was also extremely embarrassed not knowing a single thing about them or any words to their songs.  
Out the corner of my eye i saw Tristan quickly glance over at me and then turned back towards James muttering something in his ear, i turned the volume down on my tablet and listened in to what he had to say.  
"So which one do you think fancies Saff?" Tristan asked and passed his playstation controller to Connor so he could finish off his Call Of Duty game James looked up at him for a couple of seconds with a hint of shock on his face and his attention then swiftly went back to the game "What makes you think that one of them fancies her? She's one of us remember...One of the lads. They're more likely to go for a girly girl with her manicured nails and perfect hair, Saff just doesn't fit the bill" James replied completely enticed with the TV screen "I guess your right, you know her better than anyone else" Tristan agreed I felt my heart drop and a lump appear in my throat, i looked down at my bitten nails again and inspected the strands of hair that weren't included in my ponytail hoping it would be the perfect conditioned hair that a guy would look for, but all i could see was a load of split ends and at this point i started to believe that nobody was ever going to love me and i was always going to end up in the friend zone with every guy i met, i took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay that had began to prick in the corners of my eyes and carried on downloading my music until we reached the hotel, trying to put what was said to the back of my mind.

~*~ I dropped my adidas sports bag full of clothes onto the floor in the lobby of the hotel and looked around, everything seemed really high maintenance and my face reddened slightly as i suddenly realised the outfit i was wearing on the bus didn't really fit in with the hotels character "Someone could have told me we are going to be staying in a ridiculously posh hotel, i feel like a tramp wearing this" I said pulling at the baggy legs of my tracksuit bottoms and glanced up to see a couple dressed as if they we're attending a ball for royalty, they gave me the look of disgust as they walked by and i felt so offended that i was unable to hold my tongue.  
"What do you think you're looking at? Haven't you ever seen a pair of tracksuit trousers before?..." I said sarcastically as they walked passed me I was about to carry on giving them more abuse when i saw Fletch and the McFly boys walking towards us. I blushed instantly as they had blatantly heard my little outburst.  
"If you're quite finished abusing the guests of this hotel, maybe we could go and check in to our rooms" Fletch said in a disappointed tone I stayed put biting the corner of my lip whilst everyone else headed towards the reception desk to receive their room keys and when their backs were turned i picked up my sports bag, flung it over my shoulder and headed back out to the bus carrying the embarressment i caused myself, the bands and their manager!  
I got to the bottom of the steps when someones hand gripped the top of my arm which allowed a bolt of electricity to run straight through my body, there was only one person that gave my that feeling when he touched me. It was Dougie.  
"Dougie, let go of me, I'm going to spend the night on the tour bus" I said trying to pull my arm away from his grip, but he was too strong "Just because some pompous arse gave you a dirty look for dressing like a chav, doesn't mean you have to act like one..." He replied with a chuckle in an attempt to wind me up.  
"You've got a room of luxury for two whole nights waiting for you in that building, a free mini bar as well and they have really cool showers in the ensuite bathroom because they have these massaging water jets as well as a massaging shower head, it's like being in a spa, if i were you, i'd take advantage of it while i can!" He prompted and let go of my arm "Do i really look like the type of girl that has ever stepped foot in a spa?" I asked him with my eyebrow raised, he looked down at my attire and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Well...now you mention it...no, but now is a good time to start, there's a spa somewhere in the hotel...I'm going to take you there"  
"I aint having some 'random' rubbing their hands all over my body with warm oil, not in a million years" I argued and started heading towards the entrance with Dougie following closely behind.  
"For a girl who doesn't go to the spa, she sure knows alot about massages" He taunted "Shut your trap!" Saffy replied biting back at his remark The reception desk was once again empty, apart from Fletch standing there constantly looking at his watch, when he saw us approaching he turned to the lady on the desk and recieved a couple keys with the room number imprinted on to a copper keyring "Saffy you're in Room 305 and Dougie you're in room 306" Fletch said handing us the keys and looked at his watch again "You have precisely 4 hours and then we have to go to the venue to soundcheck for tonights show, I'm looking at you Dougie...Don't Be Late!" He said and turned his attention to the receptionist again as he had some paperwork to fill in.  
We entered the lift in silence with the monotonous lift music surrounding us as we headed up three floors, i was so relieved to hear the lift 'ding' and the metal doors part because i was never a big fan of lifts as i was always afraid i'd get stuck in one.  
It was eerie and quiet on our floor, i was expecting the corridors to be busy and full of life with families on their holidays or couples sharing a romantic getaway in this posh hotel, i also noticed there was only 6 rooms on this floor and every door had a generous amount of space between them, i stopped dead in my tracks with shock as i realised we were staying in a suite! Dougie wasn't paying attention and walked straight into the back of me unaware that i had stopped, but before i got to say anything a head poked around one of the doors and surveyed the area, obviously waiting for his band mate to join him in whatever antics they had instore for the next 4 hours "I knew it was only a matter of time...where have you love birds been? and dare i ask what have you been up to?" Danny asked us both "Danny...I'd like to have you know once again! there is absolutely nothing happening between me and Dougie and if i could be bothered to walk that extra 5 feet to your door i would kick your balls so hard you would end up choking on them" I said as i turned the key in the lock to enter my room and left both boys standing there speechless, i had my ear to the door as they carried on with their conversation outside "Wow... She's fiery today, just remind me not to get on the wrong side of her again, i don't fancy having my balls in my throat" Danny stated "Mate, don't take it personally, she's just in a shitty mood because of that couple giving her evils for wearing her trackies, just give her time to cool off and then she'll be back to her normal self"  
I sighed loudly and walked over to my king sized bed, it looked so comfortable that you could sink straight into the mattress and never be found again.  
I dropped my bag to the floor and spead eagled in to the softness of the quilt and i proved myself right, it was definatly a bed fit for a king! I closed my eyes for a few seconds as i felt instantly relaxed and found myself thinking the most unexpected thoughts; i was wondering what it would be like to share this comfortable bed in a romantic and pleasurable moment with a lover.  
I pictured a toned masculine figure hovering inches above my body with several tattoos over his arms and pectoral area which gave this body a bad boy image, one of his hands ran smoothly across my shoulder and down the length of my arm to my fingertips whilst his lips were at work caressing my own, as we parted from this mind blowing kiss i got to see the face of this lucky man that my mind chose to be my lover and I let out a sudden gasp and opened my eyes the ceiling was the first thing i saw as i was still lead on the bed, i ran my hand over my face as i was trying to make sense of the image in my head, i knew we had a connection but i didn't expect Dougie to be the image of my lover in my little dream

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5-Too Close For Comfort

As I had time to kill, I decided to treat myself to a long relaxing bubble bath, it was nice to finally have some time to myself, I dipped my head under the warm water and ran my fingers through my hair to remove the kinks that had formed from where I had it tied up. I resurfaced from the water wiping my eyes and lounged comfortably with the cranberry smelling bubbles cocooning my naked body.  
I reached out for my IPod that rested on the top of a small set of bathroom draws and placed the small ear buds in to my ears with the sound of McFly's very first album blasting out. Danny's song _'Not Alone'_ was my favourite song by far, from the first moment the music entered my ears I was hooked and within a week every word had engraved itself in to my memory.  
As I was alone in the comfort of my luxurious en-suite bathroom, I decided to sing it out loud to my heart's content and let the words flow in to the emptiness of the room as I stepped out of the bath tub and wrapped myself in a thick white fluffy towel that lay on the heated towel rail and used a smaller ones to dry off my long locks of damp hair, I walked out of the steam filled room in to my bedroom and almost choked on my words, I froze on the spot once again seeing in front of me what looked like a band reunion, Dougie, Danny, Connor and James were casually sprawled out all over my neatly made king sized bed chatting away as if they didn't have a care in the world  
"How the fuck did you get in my room?" I said when I had found my voice again, my head still cocked to the side whilst I carried on drying the ends of my hair  
Everyone suddenly went silent when my voice was heard as it had dawned on them that I'd emerged from the bathroom and all four pairs of eyes were transfixed on me.  
Connor and James looked genuinely apologetic and it wasn't because I was stood in the middle of the room wrapped in a towel, that didn't faze them one bit as they had seen it many times before when we lived with our parents because I had to walk past James' room to get to my own bedroom and most of time the boys were sat in there with the door wide open, but Danny and Dougie's reaction was something I'd never experienced before, it reminded me of the Tom and Jerry cartoons as their eyes had literally left their sockets with surprise.  
"I knew there was a girl hiding in there somewhere" Danny blurted out with a cheeky wink  
"Yeah...Well, Don't get used to it" I replied and shuffled through my sports bag in search for a more suitable outfit that would help me fit in a little bit with the rest of the hotel guests I pulled out a pair of plain black skinny jeans, a long burgundy tank top and a denim style hooded jacket and bundled it up in my arms before heading straight back inside the bathroom to get dressed in peace and left my long towel dried locks of hair flowing down over my shoulder to dry naturally as my hair tie was still on the dresser, along side my baseball cap  
The noise level had increased suddenly with shouting and laughter coming from the other side of the door, I peeked through a little gap to see what all the commotion was about and caught all four guys treating my bed like a Jungle Gym jumping on and around it equipped with pillows and cushions whacking each other with so much force that the feathers inside started to scatter around the room, it looked so much fun that I grabbed the nearest cushion I could find and jumped straight in to the middle of the group to join in and it wasn't long before the rest of the group heard the commotion from down the corridor and let themselves in to join the ongoing pillow fight, but it seemed that I was the last person to realise the card keys we owned could enter any room we had booked out, it was pretty cool but it meant I had to say goodbye to my privacy for the next two nights.  
We were so caught up in our fun and games that we didn't notice Fletch stood in the doorway gazing at us with his arms folded and his foot rhythmically tapping the floor, slowly we all piped down and looked at him with guilty faces like a bunch of naughty school children who were going to be punished for causing trouble, we stood waiting for him to give us his lecture us on how to behave in public areas  
"Right children, clean this mess up and get your asses to the car so we can get sound checked for tonight's show" Fletch stated as he rolled his eyes leaving us to dwell on our surroundings  
We didn't realise how much mess we had caused, my room and it's furnishings had turned pure white with feathers. It was like a fresh blanket of snow had covered my entire room. I looked over to the small cylinder paper bin the corner and wondered how on earth everything would fit inside.  
As we cleared away, I watched as the bin slowly reached the brink of overflowing, but still everyone tried compacting down as much as they could and eventually one by one the boys slowly disappeared leaving me with the remnants. Dougie was the only one who stayed behind to help me.  
"I have arranged a little surprise for you tomorrow, so make sure you don't plan anything" He said as he swiped a handful of pearly white feathers from the bedside table and added them on top of the overflowing dustbin whilst I stood at the side of my bed picking out the feathers that had embedded themselves in to my duvet cover because I wasn't keen on the thought of waking up in the middle of the night sneezing my head off due to them tickling my nose  
"I really hate surprises" I said bluntly without looking up  
I heard his footsteps walking in my direction and saw an extra pair of hands beside me helping to remove the feathery madness from the bed  
"I'm gunna let you in on a little secret, I hate surprises too, but what I really hate the most is when beautiful girls want to steal my bass customising ideas and pass them on to another band... her brother's band perhaps" He said with a smirk and I instantly looked over at him. That's when it hit me. The mysterious man on the first night of the tour was Dougie, It was him all along, I knew I wasn't going crazy!  
"OH really?!..." I replied and stopped with my mouth agape when the words had finally sunk in to my head  
"...Y-you think I-I'm beautiful?" I stuttered in almost a whisper  
He stood directly in front of me looking down in to my eyes lovingly, our bodies were barely an inch apart and I could feel his warm breath upon my skin, my legs almost collapsed underneath me as I drifted off in to his gaze, forgetting everything around me, I felt as if we were in our own private bubble but the feeling subsided when the familiar jolt of electricity that me and Dougie always shared from skin on skin contact bought me back to reality, his hand was rested on my face and his eyes darted from mine down towards my lips. I had a really strong urge to kiss him and I sensed he wanted to do the same as he unconsciously licked his lips. He glided his hand smoothly across my skin to the nape of my neck, entwining his fingers with my long locks of hair and brushed them down through  
"You'd look so much more beautiful if you didn't look like you've just rolled out of a birds nest" He smirked and bit his bottom lip as he pulled a couple of small fluffy feathers from my hair and ran them delicately across my cheek bone and my lips that were now swollen and ready to interact with his, he started to close the gap between us and his lips skimmed mine just before someone barged in to my room and ruined the moment.  
Brad was just in time to see us both pull away before we got a full taste of the craving we had for each other, he stood in the doorway dumbfounded at what he had witnessed, Dougie and I looked anywhere but each other in a moment of awkwardness  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you both" Brad said breaking the silence  
"Yeah, I..um...I'd better go, I'll see you both at the venue" Dougie said looking up at us both a little flustered and left the room with me still stood blushing like a mad woman in front of Brad who was still remained in the doorway staring at me with a raised eyebrow  
"So I guess Tristan was right when I overheard him say that one of the McFLY guys fancies you" He concluded  
"Don't be silly, Dougie doesn't fancy me, he was just being a good mate and helping me clean up my room because I do have to sleep in here after all the mess we made" I said to Brad trying to sway him off the subject, but it wasn't happening  
"So the fact I almost caught you both sucking each others faces off is him just being a 'good mate'?" Brad asked once again with his eyebrow raised  
"It was a mistake Brad...We all make them and besides James mentioned on that same day, may I add, that I'm not their type, I'm not girly enough for them" I huffed as I picked up my hair tie and baseball cap before storming out of the door to the car that was waiting outside

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6-What's Going On?

I started to stir from my sleep with my head pounding and my ears ringing, I grunted and groaned uncomfortably as I forced my eyes open to the sound of water crashing against the tiled floor in my ensuite bathroom and clouds of steam escaping through a small gap in the door.  
I went in to a mode of sudden panic and took a quick peek under the bed covers to check if I was naked and was utterly relieved to see myself wearing a tank top and patterned PJ trousers, but I couldn't remember dressing into them. In fact, I couldn't remember a single detail from the previous night.  
The water had now been turned off and my body lay paralysed on the mattress knowing it was only a matter of time before the mysterious person was to reveal themselves, the door hinges squeaked slightly as it opened and my jaw almost dropped to the floor as Dougie entered my room only wearing a large white towel that sat just underneath the dark hair that trailed from his belly button. I'd never seen anything so beautiful and the feeling I was experiencing in the pit of my stomach was all new to me.  
I bit my bottom lip as my eyes wondered over his naked torso mesmorised by how sexy he looked, the droplets of water left on his skin shimmered in the light and the messed up mop of hair on his head made everything look a whole lot sexier.  
I unconsciously ran my tongue across my lips waiting for the moment he unwrapped his towel, I thought it was about to happen when he started walking towards the bed. My eyes closed instantly hoping it was convincing enough to make him think I was still sleeping, but i couldn't keep it up for long because as soon as I felt his weight on the end of the my bed I took the opportunity to open my eyes with a little stretch and a moan, his puppy dog eyes stared down at me and he apologetically smiled with his topless body still on show and a pair of jean now covering the waist down  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked softly and stood up to fasten his jeans that were ripped at the knee  
"What happened last night? Why are you here?...OH MY GOD! We didn't have sex did we?!" I panicked  
"Calm down Saff, Nothing happened between us, You fell asleep in a VIP booth at the nightclub and the bouncers wanted you kicked out, so I offered to bring you back to the hotel because you were too drunk to function and when we got through the door you didn't want me too leave you alone so I just slept beside you, that's all. I would never take advange of a situation like that"  
"But your happy to invade my personal space and undress me to put my Pajamas on?" I questioned with my eyebrow raised  
"You had vomit and alcohol all over you, it was either that or sleeping in it" He replied with a shrug of his shoulders and pulled the T-shirt from the night before over his head  
"I have the proof in this room if you don't believe me" He replied with a matter of fact tone  
He headed over towards a semi transparent carrier bag on the other side of the room and brought it over. I could faintly see the outfit I'd worn the night before and he threw the bag on the bed beside me letting all the fumes of stale alcohol and vomit shoot up my nose, the feeling of nausea set in my stomach and I threw the bag to a side before it made me vomit.  
"You didn't have to shove it in my face, it smells vile!" I said and threw a spare pillow at him  
"Now could you please leave me in peace because my whole body aches and I just want to spend the rest of the day in a dark room filled with complete silence so I can recover from this hangover"  
"No can do Saffy. We have plans in an hour remember? So you better get your pretty ass out of bed and get ready. Time is ticking!" Dougie smirked  
"I need to go back to my room anyway for a change of clothes, so just knock when your ready"  
I grunted into my pillow with annoyance when he left my room and gradually heaved myself out of bed, every muscle in my body caused me pain and I shuffled slowly towards the shower to wash away the alcohol that had gone sticky on my skin and the small patch of dried up vomit I had noticed in my hair. I didn't have the energy to pick out an outfit that would fit in with the hotel's high maintained atmosphere again, so I went for the first item that I pulled out of my sports bag which happened to be very baggy and unattractive, I tied my wet hair back into it's normal ponytail and opened the door to leave when I jumped of fright seeing James stood in front of me with his arm raised ready to knock.  
"Wow! I guess sibling's really _do_ have a psychic connection between them and there was I thinking it was just twins" He commented thoughtfully  
"This psychic shit really isn't very good then, you frightened the living daylights out of me when I opened the door. So please tell me bro what's with the visit?" I replied with my hand to my head  
"I was being the caring brother and wanted to see how my lovely sister was feeling this morning and I also wanted to check that Dougie didn't try doing 'The Dirty' with you in the vulnerable state you were in last night, because Brad told me yesterday that he saw you and Dougie the other day very nearly locking lips with each other until he interrupted. By the way, I tried to speak to Dougie last night to see how you were getting on but there was no answer from his room, did he by any chance stay with you?"  
I felt the colour fill my face and I stood staring blankly at James with my mouth agape having no idea how to respond to his question, I really wasn't prepared for him to find out so soon about all of this, Brad and his big mouth!  
"Judging by your reaction I'll take it as a yes and I hope he didn't force you to do anything against your will?" James asked concerned  
"James, your starting to sound like our mother! If you must know I was fully clothed!"  
I must've been louder than I thought as I saw several nosey faces peeking out from around their doors to eavesdrop on the conversation, all curious as too know if there was any gossip between Dougie and I  
"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Danny...Tristan...and Harry, but all I did last night was sleep and Dougie can back me up, right Dougie?" I said as I saw him appear in to the corridor, extremely confused at the situation around him as everybody's eyes lay on him waiting for an answer.  
"What?" He asked shrugging his shoulders  
"Are you going to let us in on what happened with Saff last night?" Danny asked with a slight bit of excitement  
"What's there to tell? She was violently sick a couple times and we just slept" He replied which caused everyone to sigh with disappointment and retreat back in to their domains  
"So what've you guys got planned today? because I genuinely thought that you'd be staying in bed today Saffy?" James asked  
"Yes I thought so too, but Dougie has planned a surprise for me, so I don't have a choice" I replied with annoyance  
Dougie beckoned James over to him and whispered something in his ear which made him chuckle and look at me amused  
"Well sis, I won't keep you from your surprise any longer, I just wish I could be there to see the look on your face" He chuckled and patted Dougie on the shoulder in a _Good Luck_ sort of way before going back to his room

To Be Continued...

(A/N- I'm really sorry about the wait for this chapter and I'm sorry if it's slightly boring, but I had a little issue with writers block and I'm asking you lovely readers for your help! What would you like 'The Surprise' to be that Dougie has in store for Saffy? (i.e. a place or activity any girl will love) PLEASE LEAVE YOUR IDEAS IN AS A REVIEW. THANK U :) )


End file.
